pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shedinja
| backcolor= | name='Shedinja'| jname=(ヌケニン Nukenin)| image=292Shedinja.png| ndex=292| evofrom=Nincada| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Shed-in-ja | hp=1| atk=90| def=45| satk=30| sdef=30| spd=40| total=236| species=Shed Pokémon| type= / | height=2'07"| weight=2.6 lbs| ability=Wonder Guard| color='Brown'| gender=Genderless| }} Shedinja (Japanese: ヌケニン Nukenin) is a / -Type Pokémon, and is the result of Ninjask's evolution from its pre-evolution form Nincada. Shedinja is not an evolutionary form like some might think, but is a byproduct of Nincada's evolution; the discarded husk. This Pokémon is said to have originated from a discarded bug shell, which came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. To get a Shedinja in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald a person must evolve their Nincada into a Ninjask and have an extra slot open in their party. No matter how much a Shedinja is trained, its HP always stays at 1. This is not a problem as its special ability, Wonder Guard, allows it to take no damage, except from super effective moves. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nincada with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Ninjask |Trozei=Secret Storage 19 Endless Level 33 Forever Level 33 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nincada |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex entries | name=Shedinja| ruby=Shedinja's hard body doesn't move - not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back. | sapphire=Shedinja is a peculiar Pokémon. It seems to appear unsought in a Poké Ball after a Nincada evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe. | emerald=A peculiar Pokémon that floats in air even though its wings remain completely still. The inside of its body is hollow and utterly dark. | firered=A most peculiar Pokémon that somehow appears in a Poké Ball when a Nincada evolves. | leafgreen=A most peculiar Pokémon that somehow appears in a Poké Ball when a Nincada evolves. | diamond=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. | pearl=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. | platinum=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. | heartgold=A strange Pokémon--it flies without moving its wings, has a hollow shell for a body, and does not breathe. | soulsilver=A strange Pokémon--it flies without moving its wings, has a hollow shell for a body, and does not breathe. | black=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. | white=A discarded bug shell that came to life. Peering into the crack on its back is said to steal one's spirit. | }} Sprites |rbysapspr = Shedinja(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = EmeraldShedinja.gif |frlgspr = Shedinja(RS)Sprite.png |IIIback = ShedinjaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyShedinja.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyShedinja.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyShedinja.png |IIIbacks = ShedinjaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DPPtShedinja.png |ptspr = DPPtShedinja.png |hgssspr = DPPtShedinja.png |IVback = ShedinjaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyShedinja.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyShedinja.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyShedinja.png |IVbacks = ShedinjaBackSprite4.png |bwspr = BWShedinjaFront.png |bwsprs = BWShedinjaFrontShiny.png |Vback = BWShedinjaBack.png |Vbacks = BWShedinjaBackShiny.png }} Trivia *Despite having only one HP, Shedinja is able to learn Substitute though it always failed when used due to its HP. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Shedinja. *It is the only Pokémon to have the Wonder Guard ability. *Due to the ring that floating above the head of Shedinja, the design of it might be based on an angel. *Shedinja is the only Bug-type weak to Dark-type moves. *It is impossible to have a shiny Shedinja without the aid of cheat devices. *There are two ways to beat a Shedinja without using super-effective moves. Send a Pokémon that has the ability Mold Breaker, or another Pokémon that has a ability that ignores all abilities. Also, you can use a move like Worry Seed to change Shedinja's ability. *Shedinja has the lowest base stat total of all fully evolved pokémon *Shedinja is also the only fully evolved pokémon who has a lower base stat total than its pre-evolved form. *And remember: Shedinja are POOOP TASTIC!(nuh, I'm just kiddin') Shedinja suck. Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon